supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Abaddon (Light and Dark)
Abaddon was one of only two remaining Knights of Hell, the other being her retired master, Cain. Abaddon was single-handedly responsible for the extinction of the original Men of Letters. She was first killed by Dean using the First Blade powered by the Mark of Cain. She was later resurrected by the Darkness and then eventually killed for the final time by Wallace using Blade of Time. Background Massacre of the Men of Letters Light and Dark Season 8 Powers and Abilities *'Knight of Hell Powers' - Abaddon has demonic powers of a Knight of Hell. Weaknesses Despite being one of the Knight of Hell, thus making her one of the oldest and most powerful demons in creation, Abaddon possessed weaknesses common in all demons. However, due to her level of power, she is very difficult to truly harm or kill. Harming, Misleading and Trapping *'Devil's Trap' - Abaddon is unable to escape a devil's trap or use her powers when caught inside one. However, she was able to make her dismembered hand move to her and remove the devil's trap-engraved bullet in her skull so that she could regain full mobility and power. *'Angels' - Abaddon is at the very least wary of angels. She fled when she learned that the Winchesters had brought an angel with them as back-up, which suggests that Abaddon believed that even a fallen angel would be able to defeat her, however she did not know how powerful, or what rank this angel was, as she only saw his white light. *'Demon-Killing Knife' - Although it cannot kill her, being stabbed with the demon-killing knife in "As Time Goes By" caused Abaddon enough pain that she fell to her knees and was incapacitated long enough for Sam, Dean, and Henry to escape. *'Holy Fire' - Although it cannot kill her and she seems to be more resistant to it than lower-level demons, contact with holy fire is extremely painful to Abaddon. When Sam set her aflame with holy fire, she quickly exited her vessel and fled rather than continue enduring the agony it caused her. *'Holy Water' - Abaddon finds contact with holy water very painful and can be temporarily incapacitated by it. *'Angel Blade' - Abaddon is at least wary of angel blades. When Dean confronted her with one, she took the precaution of disarming Dean before he could use it on her. However, it is kind of unlikely that an Angel Blade can kill her. Banishing or Destroying *'Demon Curing Ritual' - Knights of Hell are shown to be affected by the ritual though Abaddon managed to escape and avoid going through it. Beings *'The Darkness' - As the power force of The First Blade and herself, the Darkness could kill her. *'Archangels (possibly)' - As the four absolute light forms that predate The Universe and helped God to defeat The Darkness (true source of the knights' power), Archangels could annihilate all Knights of Hell including Abbadon. *'God' - As one of the most powerful entities in the universe, God can kill Abaddon. *'Death' - As the bringer of death, Death can kill Abaddon. Weapons *'The First Blade' - The First Blade combined with the Mark of Cain was able to kill her. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's scythe can kill almost anything in existence. *'Blade of Time' - It can kill anything. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Light and Dark series Category:Recurring Characters Category:High-tier Demons Category:Archdemons Category:Resurrected Characters